Innocent Dreams
by mystic-water
Summary: 2 years after Vivid Dreams, now Kai, Kristy and the other couples are all 17: the story of how the next generation of Blade Breakers came to be - before the threequel there was love, lust, sex, marriages, secrets revealed and many surprises. (some LIME)
1. Final Dayz

Summary: 2 years after Vivid Dreams, now Kai, Kristy and the other couples are all 17: the story of how the next generation of Blade Breakers came to be - before the threequel there was love, lust, sex, marriages, secrets revealed and many surprises. NOT LEMON!!!  
  
mystic-water: heya pplz...remeber me? look, another fic of mine...and yes its based on the same series....Vivid Innocence...only now theses ppl are older, and more secrets are revealed from everyone's past.....this is not a lemon fic by the way...so dont get no ideas!!! this is just a short mini fic, that explains whut happened before the kids came along......this is how that all started..... ENJOY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Final Dayz (chap 1)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Sunday-  
  
Kai Hiwatari stared at the one he fell in love with 3 years ago, as she sat silently reading a book. The Blade Breakers were all on breaks from blading for now. Still in Canada, and now attending Queen Elizabeth Secondary, as grade twelves. This summer, they were all preparing to head to Japan, for a new start in a new tournament in Tokyo.  
  
From the balcony window, he slowly made his way to the couch, where she sat. Her red hair rested upon her slender shoulders, and her hazel eyes, that were once scanning through the book, now stared up at Kai's auburn orbs; giving him a light smile.  
  
Kai returned a cool smile as he sat.  
  
"Excited about this summer?" Kristy Pryce tilted her head, "Finally the Blade Breakers get to blade again!" she exhaled.  
  
Kai nodded, "It's been awhile hasn't it?"  
  
"Yep!" Kristy sat up, "The last tournie was just after, Voltaire...." she trailed off suddenly, glancing away at the horrible memory, that forever left her feeling guilty. Voltaire was dead... she killed him in self defense, yet Ron and the others got away without a trace.  
  
Kai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know," Kai smiled suddenly at a thought, but kept it to himself, "Besides we have 1 more day of school left, and by Tuesday, we'll be in Tokyo!"  
  
Kristy's lips drew up in a smile, "And the tournament!"  
  
Kai frowned slightly glancing to the clock, "We should get to White Spot!" Kai said suddenly remembering scheduled plans.  
  
"Oh ya!" Kristy gasped standing quickly, "Leah's gunna kill me!" and with that she ran to get dressed, shutting their bedroom door behind her.  
  
Kai longed to follow; to finally see her pure body of innocence. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but he knew Kristy wasn't ready yet. They were both still virgins, and neither ever recalled seeing the opposite sex fully naked before....Kai respected Kristy at any rate. He didn't want anything pressured, well, not yet.  
  
Kristy emerged moments later wearing something more appealing. Low ride faded old jeans, and a sparkly halter top, Madison had bought her for the previous Christmas.  
  
"Ready?" Kai growled slightly handing Kristy her black waist coat.  
  
Kristy nodded, "Yep!"  
  
Taking Kai's silver, convertible, Z8 BMW; both got in the car, with soft leather seats, and headed towards the restaurant. (Kristy has a car too, a sparkly blue tye-dye Bug- New Voltzwagon beetle.)  
  
~Resteraunt~  
  
"Leah!!!" Tyson whined, "I'm hungry!!" (lol he still hadn't changed)  
  
"I don't care!" Leah hissed back angrily, "We are waiting for Kristy and Kai!"  
  
"But I want to order NOW!!!!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
"I said WAIT!" Leah stood suddenly glaring down at Tyson, with the sudden raise in her voice, Tyson's glass of water was mysteriously splashed in his face, stopping his whining at once.  
  
Everyone stopped in mid-sentence. Max uneasily glanced to his girlfriend, who's hands were clasped over her mouth.  
  
Silver couldn't draw her eyes away from the empty glass on the floor, while Ray and Madison gasped at the stunned, soaked Tyson.  
  
"How the-" Madison blinked a few times before gazing up at Leah.  
  
Max held his breath- he knew something the others didn't know about Leah, but kept quiet. Not knowing what else to do, Leah quickly ran from the restaurant, outside, only to meet equally shocked and confused, Kai and Kristy, who had just parked the car, and saw the whole thing through the window.  
  
"Leah?" Kristy frowned slightly.  
  
'Not now Leah, they wouldn't understand!' Leah thought frantically to herself, before continuing running off to the park.  
  
~~Park~~  
  
Leah sat below, Kristy's favorite oak tree, panting harshly. Her eyes closed from exhaustion, yet she did not sleep. Silent, and still, listening to her own fast breaths, in deep thought.  
  
::Flash Back::  
  
"Who are you?!" young 6 year old, Leah shrieked, as tears flowed, "Get out of my head!!!" she wailed.  
  
"Calm down little one! It's me....it's ok!" came an echoing voice that rang in her head, a voice that no one else could hear.  
  
"Leave me alone!! Your making me hurt people!!!" Leah yelled back angrily, in a childish voice.  
  
"I don't mean to child! I just wanted you to know I'm here.inside of you!" the voice echoed back.  
  
"Well get out!!!!!" Leah screamed finally, as she buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Leah...it's me.Charmer....I'm here!" the voice tried to reason.  
  
"NO!! Charmer's gone! She left me! You LIE!!!" Leah wailed back, but her voice muffled by the pillow, "Charmer would never hurt anyone!"  
  
The voice finally faded away, not returning a reply as Leah sobbed quietly to her self...now alone...and scared.  
  
::Flash back Ends::  
  
Leah sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Charmer....I was so young then and confused..." she whispered to her self, "Ever since that day, I've lost contact with you....I wish I could tell you how sorry I am....... for everything..."  
  
"I'm sure she knows..." came a comforting voice, as he sat beside her.  
  
"Max...." Leah breathed, holding her stomach. "I'm starting to lose control of it..... my telekinesis ability's (ability to move things with ur mind...) are growing stronger..... I don't know how much longer I can keep it a secret..."  
  
Max sighed too looking down at her, he was the only one who knew of this 'ability' of hers, he remembered all too clearly how he discovered it too:  
  
::Flash back::  
  
It was now a week after Kristy's death, and Max was returning to his and Leah's hotel room, while he carried a few groceries. But when he opened the door, he heard horrible and painful screaming coming from the kitchen.  
  
Max dropped everything, and ran to the Kitchen to see Leah, on her hands and knees, eyes closes, tears streaming from her cheeks, screaming loudly, holding her ears, as the kitchen cuboards, banged open and shut. Dishes fell from every direction, glasses were sent flying into walls, shattering all around her.  
  
It was a bizarre scene, not knowing what to do; Max rushed to Leah, and held her close, protecting her from the shattering glass around her. Suddenly it all stopped.  
  
Leah rocked in his arms and she sobbed, "Max..."  
  
"It's ok.." he whispered back. For a long time they just sat their, rocking in their embrace, Leah too scared to move, Max in complete confusion, before finally Leah began to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry.." she choked, "It's all my fault...I'm sorry!"  
  
"What.what just happened?" Max asked in a low whisper.  
  
"I'm telekinetic!" Leah sobbed (i noe its spelt wrong!)  
  
"What?!" Max stared down at Leah.  
  
"It's my bit beast, Charmer....When I was only 6, I lost her in a horrible battle, the shock was over whelming, all I remember was screaming loudly, before waking up in the hospital a week later, recovering from a coma...Things began to happen after I woke... I was able to move things without knowing it.....hearing voices.....Finally I yelled angrily at the voice, that claimed to be Charmer, and it never came back.... When I was about 7, I learned to control my ability, and kept it secret ever since....." Leah sighed, "I know it's Charmer....and when I get really depressed, she feels my pain, and makes me take it out on things around me....I don't mean to...it just...happens..." Leah whispered looking around the completely destroyed kitchen.  
  
"Kristy didn't know?" Max frowned slightly.  
  
Leah shook her head, "No! I didn't want her, I felt guilty keeping it from her. And I don't want the others to know... They wouldn't understand.....please Max! Keep this secret!" Leah looked up at Max with teary eyes.  
  
Max nodded, "Of course..." he whispered back, giving her a light kiss on the lips, "It's ok now...I promise..."  
  
::Flash back ends::  
  
"They won't understand..." Leah whispered sadly. "They'll hate me!"  
  
"No they won't!" Max glared at Leah, "I understood...I don't hate you!"  
  
"Max......I know Kristy will hate me for keeping it from her for so long...I'm her best friend.....They won't understand..." Leah sighed, leaning her head on Max's shoulder.  
  
"They will......" Max promised, wrapping his arm around her, as they sat silently on the grass.  
  
~~Monday- school ~~  
  
School would be rather laid back, today, saying goodbye to old friends, picking up report cards, and the day would end early. On Friday, they all graduated...including Tyson. With Kristy being valedictorian, it would definitely be a day to remember.  
  
Kristy and Leah got A's in everything.well except Math, they managed to pull of a B. As did Ray, Max and Kai, only their B was in English. Tyson was a different story; C+ in P.E, and A in Drama, and everything else, B's. While Silver, and Madison pulled off straight B's for the year.  
  
As for Ephram, he never really did see Julia again, but he did end up being Prom King, with his girlfriend Naomi Summers, his Prom Queen, a girl more worthy of the title than Julia.  
  
The 8 teens sat quietly in the cafeteria, talking about random topics. So far, no one had brought up the events of yesterday afternoon, and for that Leah was grateful, and completely relieved.  
  
"Ok, so we board the plane at 11:30 tonight?" Ray reconfirmed with his friends.  
  
"That's what our ticket's say!" Kai growled, as he looked around the cafeteria, while his left arm was wrapped comfortably around Kristy's slender waist. Who was in, an in-depth conversation with Leah about...girl stuff.  
  
"Will you two shut up about your bleeding every month?" Tyson whined, "It's making me sick....Ok we get the fact, that you get it once a month, but must you get into so much detail?!?!"  
  
Kristy and Leah laughed.  
  
"Tyson if only you knew..." Kristy shook her head.  
  
"I'd like to see Tyson on his period.... you know how bitchy and emotional he would be?" Leah smirked playfully.  
  
"I bet he would brag how big his tampon was..." Silver chimed in, causing to Madison to choke on her pop she was sipping in laughter.  
  
Even Ray and Max had to chuckle. While Kai, as usual rolled his eyes.  
  
Madison coughed, as Ray gently patted her back.  
  
"Sorry Maddy..." Silver smirked, as she turned to Tyson giving him a peck on the cheek, "We love you any way's Tyse..."  
  
Kristy then smirked, "Tyson wouldn't have much to brag about if that's the case..." this comment let everyone burst out in laughter, even Kai had to chuckle, as he held Kristy closer.  
  
Tyson just grumbled as he hid his face in his hands, causing the girls to have another giggle fit.  
  
~~Plane~~ (l8ter that night- 11:30pm)  
  
Kai sighed heavily as he glanced down to the sleeping angel in his arms, he wondered how she could even sleep with Tyson's, loud snoring from behind. Kai looked out into the clear sky, the plane clear above the clouds, they seemed closer to the star's now than ever.  
  
It was too bad Tyson's loud snorts and little shouts were ruining the breathtaking moment. He could hear Silver shuffle in her seat, then a loud WHOMP was heard, and Tyson's little whimper.  
  
"Silver!!!" he moaned as he turned over to go back to sleep, "I won't snore, just let me sleep!" he whined, causing Silver to sigh heavily.  
  
Kai just shook his head, as he glanced forward, he could see Ray's reflection in the airplane window. His head leaning on the cool glass, while Madison snuggled up in his arms. Neither were asleep, yet both were remaining quiet. Just enjoying every moment of silence.  
  
And then there was giddy Max and Leah, in the back of the plane, though they were two seats behind Kai, he could still hear occasional whispers or giggles. They SO suited each other well. Yet he couldn't fully understand what had happened yesterday afternoon, at the restaurant, no one dared to bring it up either. What was Leah keeping from them? Max must know, he seemed relatively calm when he went in search for her. Max knew something the others didn't about Leah. They may have fooled the other idiots, but they couldn't fool him.  
  
Kristy stirred slightly, before she forced her eyes to flutter open. She moaned, as she stretched. Kristy smiled up at Kai before yawning, causing Kai to fight off his own yawn, danm those things are contagious. Kristy gave a meek apologetic smile as she sat up.  
  
Kai gently kissed her nose just as a voice came over the plane announcing they would be landing in Tokyo airport in 5 minutes.  
  
Kai glanced out the window, to see the sun just setting, damn that jetlag, with the stupid time zone changes. He and Kristy would now be wide awake tonight. Kristy didn't seem to notice the time as she buckled her seat belt, as the plane lowered it's landing gear.  
  
Kai couldn't help but laugh at Kristy's hair.  
  
Kristy scowled, "What's so funny??" she growled.  
  
Kai smirked, "You hair. it's a complete mess!" he snorted.  
  
"Look's like Sex Hair to me!" Leah tease from the back, as Kristy fought off a blush and sent her friend the ususal death glare, earning a burst of laughter from the others.  
  
Kristy could only mumble a few words under her breath. Baka immature Team Mates!!  
  
Mystic: eeehee lookie lookie! Kinda short.. but I think u'll all like the next chappie.. which shud be up in a couple days!!! As well as the prequel! R+R  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
Ja Ne 


	2. Losing Innocence

Hey ppl, long time no see. argh another virus attack my compu very sorry.. I had to rewrite this whole chappie I hope its as good as the first time.. owell u wudnt noe lol! Enjoy! This chappie is rated higher than the rest.. Koz there is a very BIG surprise, u'll all like! *smiles evilly*  
  
Kai: *sweat dropps* do I even wanna noe?!?!  
  
Mystic-water: eehee. NOPE! OWTF  
  
~~  
  
Losing Innocence (chap 2)  
  
~~  
  
The group of teens arrived at Japan by early evening, and as usual Kai and Kristy, as well as the other couples got separate rooms, for privacy.  
  
Kristy was lying silently on the bed, reading her book, as she scanned through the last chapter. Sighing heavily, at the sudden silence in the room, Kristy put the book away on the night stand, and looked to the open balcony.  
  
There Kai stood, leaning on the railing, staring off aimlessly across the city of Tokyo. Slowly and quietly, Kristy rose from the bed, and gently strode across the balcony floor, her bare feet touching the cool tiles.  
  
Kristy stared up at Kai in curiosity. His slate blue hair swayed gently in the wind, his cold auburn eyes seemed lost in a gaze out upon the city of Tokyo. And his pair of blue triangle tattoo's imprinted in his skin, made him look oh, so sexy, yet, so untouchable  
  
His eyes seemed to gaze aimlessly, deep in thought, his face expressionless, yet Kristy could sense raging emotions, full of mixed feelings, deeply hidden behind his cold mask.  
  
"Kai."Kristy whispered lightly, breaking Kai's thoughts, as if bringing him back into reality.  
  
"Hmm?" Kai's gazed now focused on Kristy's deep hazel eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kristy tilted her head in slight confusion, yet wonder of his recent thoughts.  
  
"No," Kai breathed just above a whisper, as he turned fully to face her, "Not at all." He whispered. Kai leaned down, his lips inches from hers, their breaths mingling together, as he suddenly pressed his lips on hers as she moaned in pleasure.  
  
Kristy gasped at his sudden gesture, giving Kai the chance to slip his tongue in to explore her mouth that tingled in excitement. Kai forced his lips away from hers; as he traveled down her neck, as he slowly lead her backwards back into the warmth of their room.  
  
Slowly leading her to the bed, as he gently lay, the panting Kristy down, as he got on top of her, leaving feather light kisses about her jaw line.  
  
"Kai.." She moaned lightly, as he slowly began to undo the buttons of her silk white blouse.  
  
Kai ignored Kristy's protest as he continued to unbutton her shirt, whilst suckling gently on her neck. Kai threw her blouse to the floor, and slowly he began to loosen Kristy's jeans.  
  
"Kai," she moaned again, her eyes fluttering slightly.  
  
"Shssh," Kai hushed gently, giving her a light kiss of comfort, "I wont hurt you - I love you." He whispered, as he gently slid Kristy's jean off her slender waist.  
  
Without realizing it, as they passionately kissed, Kristy began to tug at the back of Kai's tight shirt, as if demanding to feel his muscular back; she was becoming irritated with the shirt preventing her from feeling flesh on flesh. Kai helped her lift his black shirt over his head, allowing her to grab his muscular back and chest. Kristy smirked lightly to her self, a major six pack.(mmmm.kai..*blushes*opps hee hee my bad.. continue!)  
  
Slowly both sat, as Kristy hesitantly undid Kai's blue pants, and threw them to the ground as well. Now only 3 items of clothing prevented one another from seeing the nakedness of each other's bodies.  
  
Slowly Kai reached behind Kristy to unbutton her bra, while he gently kissed her neck calming her slightly. With the bra gone, Kai couldn't help but gasp at Kristy who was blushing furiously. Kai only smirked as he gently laid the flushed Kristy back down, kissing her lips for comfort.  
  
Kristy stared up at him, as he first removed her panties, as she blushed deeper, but her face flushed even redder, when Kai's boxers were gone. This was it; both stared at the natural glow of one another's body.  
  
Slowly Kai got on top of her, nudging her nose with his in loving affection, as he gently eased her legs open, with his knees.  
  
"I love you." Kai whispered, as his cheeks turned slightly pink.  
  
"I love you too." Kristy whispered back in a pant, taking in a deep breath, with her stomach already tingling.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Kristy woke early the next morning, yawing slightly before remembering the event of the night before. Blushing furiously, as she realized she was still naked. Careful not to wake Kai, she slowly began to slide from the bed, but quickly noticed a strong hold on her slender naked waist.  
  
She glanced over to see Kai smiling at her, "Kai," Kristy breathed.  
  
"Last night," Kai stared at her, "It wasn't a mistake was it?"  
  
Kristy shook her head violently, "No not at all, - I,"  
  
"I love you!" Kai whispered cutting her off, pulling her in closer to his naked body. She could only blush when she felt his manhood on her leg.  
  
She didn't care; he was gentle and worried last night. Now she only felt exhausted, and some pain in-between her legs. After all, it WAS her first time.. Kristy nuzzled closer, she loved the feeling of skin-on-skin; she loved this new closeness between them.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back, drifting into a slumber in his arms.  
  
Kai stared down at Kristy, a vivid innocence, and all in one night he took it from her - the purity - the innocence.  
  
It felt strange lying naked with her; it felt like the last door was open, now their love was at a higher level. He was rather shocked that last night even happened. He was worried she would back out after the sudden burst of pain he gave her, but instead she only held him closer.  
  
Kai stared at Kristy's naked body for a few moments, before kissing her gently on the forehead, then he too snuggled down beside her to sleep, as exhaustion from the previous night took over.  
  
~Balcony~  
  
A large white cat, with sapphire eyes, and glittering wings of ice, paced about impatiently.  
  
"Will you stop, KittieFae?!?!" hissed a red large fiery phoenix glaring at the cat.  
  
KittieFae just snarled back, "If it wasn't for YOUR horney Master, Kristy wouldn't be exhausted, and I would be training right now! You know how long it's been since I battled?" the icy cat glared at Dranzer.  
  
Dranzer snorted, "Hn, my Master wasn't the only one controlling the situation last night!"  
  
"Oh, don't you dare try and blame this on MY Mistress!" KittieFae now stood on all fours, glaring at the fiery bird.  
  
"Well it certainly isn't his fault for loving her this long!" Dranzer glared back, flapping his wings violently.  
  
KittieFae just huffed as she glanced to the bed, "No, it certainly isn't. I think the one to blame for that is destiny. which caused love itself to be the one responsible for last night."  
  
Dranzer stopped his flapping, as he exhaled, and he too nodded, "I suppose."  
  
"I guess we could wait one more day." KittieFae huffed in defeat.  
  
Dranzer nodded, as he continued to watch over the lovers.  
  
~~~~Later that morning~~~  
  
Warm rays of the late morning sun dance across his face, as if the sun was forcing him up. Kai scrunched up my nose in frustration as he closed his eyes tighter, stretching slightly. Sighing in annoyance, he slowly forced his eyes to flutter open. He let out a low growl as he glanced to the digital clock, 11:20am.  
  
Damit! He had promised to meet the boys for bunch in 20 minutes, in the lobby. (Remember he has softened up since the world championships, yea his still Kai, but now that he's 17 he's maturing, and becoming more tolerant, of mainly Tyson.)  
  
Leaving Kristy with a gentle kiss, and note on his pillow, he went downstairs to see his team already waiting for him, and Tyson already pigging out.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Max greeted him with his usual happy smile, "I tried to convince Tyson to wait for you but."  
  
Kai glared at Tyson in annoyance and disgust as he munched away.  
  
"Ugh, what ever!" Kai snorted, as he took a seat beside Ray.  
  
"Told ya he wouldn't mind Maxy!" Tyson grinned, before plopping in another mouthful of food.  
  
Kai could only shake his head. Ray leaned over and got a good look at Kai. Ray and Kai probably changed the most over the past two years, they only got hotter and cuter, while Max remained baby cute.and Tyson.well remained Tyson..  
  
"Hey Kai, you look tired and a little flushed, late night last night?" Ray tilted his head slightly.  
  
Kai flushed pink, "You could say that," he replied coolly.  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped, "Oh my god! Oh my god!" He shrieked in laughed, as Kai glared at him, while Max and Ray were left in utter confusion.  
  
"What?" Max glared at Tyson.  
  
"You got layed last night, didn't cha?!?! Huh? Huh?" Tyson bounced in his seat, while staring eagerly at Kai.  
  
Kai at first shocked at Tyson's knowledge, blinked a few times, before grinning coolly and he shut his eyes, leaning back in his chair folding his arms, "Jealous?" was all he said that caused both Max and Ray's jaws to drop.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Max and Ray's voice shrieked over Tyson's laughter.  
  
"Nope!" Tyson snickered, "I already got mine, a few weeks ago!" Tyson bragged.  
  
Max couldn't contain his laughter as Kai's eyes widened, "Ahahaha, Tyson lost his virginity before KAI!!!"  
  
Ray shook his head, "That's sad..."  
  
Kai scowled at the giggling idiots, "Oh, like you could brag about anything. your BOTH still virgins I bet!" this halted the laughing; Kai smirked in triumph, "Hmph, that's what I thought!"  
  
Ray quickly changed the topic, as he glanced over to Tyson, "Uh, Tyson. how did you know, Kai and Kristy.?"  
  
Tyson smirked, "Because he's tired and flushed, just like I was! Plus I just know! I thought I heard some noises down the hall!" he grinned.  
  
Kai only snorted. After their little conversation, Max and Tyson decided to go down to the beyblade shop just outside the lobby, while Kai pulled Ray aside for a little chit-chat.  
  
"Ray, what I'm about to tell you, is between you and me! Got it?" Kai growled.  
  
Ray was slightly confused but nodded firmly.  
  
Kai seemed to stutter a little, "I.uh.I'm planning on.. uh, proposing to Kristy.." He finally blurted out.  
  
Ray was in total shock, "WHAT?!WHEN?" was the first thing that came to his mind, though he didn't mean to yell.  
  
"Shssh!" Kai hissed, "August 10th, you know the day we met her..I bought the ring in May, see." Kai suddenly held up, a large, 25k golden ring with a very big and expensive diamond.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ray gasped, covering his mouth immediately. "Why are you telling me, and not the others?"  
  
Kai blushed a bit, "Cause I uh. don't know how." Kai admitted, "I need your help... Besides Tyson's too much of a loud mouth, to keep any secret, and Max would. Oh I don't know. You just seem like you're the only one I can trust with this!" Kai huffed.  
  
"Well.why don't you propose, after we win the tournament, even if we lose, get down on one knee and purpose in front of everyone!" Ray shrugged.  
  
"What!?! In public??!! With the Media watching?" Kai shrieked.  
  
"You love Kristy don't you?" Ray frowned.  
  
Kai glared at Ray like he was stupid, "Of course!" he snarled.  
  
"Well, you've kept 'you and Kristy' a secret from the press for a long time now. I think, this will show Kristy your true affection! It will tell her, it doesn't matter who knows, you'll always love her." Ray sighed.  
  
"How do YOU do that?!" Kai stared at Ray in confusion.  
  
"Do what?!" Ray glared back.  
  
"Come up with the perfect ideas with logical meaning?" Kai huffed, as he sipped his coke.  
  
"Ray only chuckled earning him a glare from Kai.  
  
"What's so funny?" he snarled.  
  
Ray shrugged, "I just thought I'd never see the day, Kai purposed."  
  
Kai smirked, "Well did you guys think I'd fall in love with a teammate?" Kai tilted his head, as he stood suddenly.  
  
Ray stood too, "No, not with anyone."  
  
Kai glared at Ray offensively. (lol)  
  
Ray shook his head, "It's nothing personal Kai, it's just before you met Kristy you had no emotions..none.and now, well."  
  
"I'm free," Kai shrugged in a huff, as he followed Ray to the elevator.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kristy freed my emotions. I left most behind at the abbey in Russia." Kai shrugged, as he pressed the 'up' button.  
  
Ray smiled at his team leader, "Well I think we all enjoy the 'new' Kai better!"  
  
Kai only shrugged, as the door's opened, and both teammates stepped inside.  
  
~~  
  
srry again.. hoped u like.. I mite! Revise this chappie later. maybe a bit.. but for now enjoy! :D  
  
L8ter Dayz. R+R  
  
Mystic-water 


	3. You can't WHAT!

mystic-water: ok, I could tell that last chappie was a bit awkward for most of u... trust me it was very weird for me! I forgot to label that chappie as a bit of a LIME chappie.. that's why its rating was high.. there wont be many of those chappies so don't worry! Hey I got a flame! wahoo go me.. I have marsh mellows too, want some?? :D (flames and marsh mellows go good together.. yummmm) *drools* Sugar........  
  
*grins* ok... I don't mind flames.. but I have to reply to this one. I actually burst out laughing reading this.  
  
mooly says: u don't know much about jewellery it only goes up to 24k gold nice a little too graphic for your age. how can u picture ur self in the story which such details. r u a virgin ...  
  
*cough* just for the record, she spelt 'jewelry' wrong! *cough*  
  
hmm..ok...1, this is my fic.. and lol I have my own little fantasy world going on here.. so in my world, it can go up to 100k gold!!! * I know it only goes to 24k, but Kai's rich so Oh well) and Kai was short on cash wen he bought her the 25k one, ok?  
  
I didn't think it was THAT graphic, was it? I didn't get into any detail... I don't do LEMON!!!! and im not exactly picturing myself in the story.. I write to escape from the real world, to get away from life, to come to my own world where anything's possible...where I can just be me, and express inner feelings, just to write spontaneously, what ever I want with not limits: Kristy Pryce, is just my character, I don't even look like her......... and as for, am I a virgin? well u know what.. that's my OWN FUCKING BUSINESS! *ahem* sorry.. but that comment was VERY rude.. I could take flames.. but personal attack? ok im fine now... :D any who, now that, that's out of my system... OWTF, lol I couldn't think of a chappie name...  
  
(omg...did anyone notice Kenny has been missing from this fic for a long time?????! omg I feel so bad! Oh well let's just say the chief and dizzi moved away to...uh...Hong Kong!! yea!!)  
  
~~~  
  
You can't WHAT?!?! (chap 3)  
  
~~  
  
A week had passed, rather quickly for Kai, yet this day seemed to pass bye ever so slowly. Long and hot! Tiring for everyone.  
  
They had all returned from watching the tournament contestants go against each other, and the team they would be facing next week, was some team called the Thunder Spinnerz; as lame as their name was. Kristy had to admit, they seemed like a tough competitor. Especially their Team Leader Azura. All the teammates had bit beasts, and all had revealed them, except Azura, not once in battle did she call forth her bit beast.... she was going to be the Blade Breaker's biggest challenge, and she could tell by Kai's expression, when she demolished her opponent, that he felt the same.  
  
Late afternoon, in the scorching heat, the team and friends decided to go take a dip in the hotel pool. (VERY big mind you.)  
  
Max and Tyson were having a playful water fight in the shallows of the water, while Silver and Madison sat on the edge of the pool watching the boys, as they kicked their feet gently in the water.  
  
Kristy glanced over to the deep end, Leah was practicing her diving again. She had just dove in from the ledge, but was now, climbing the diving board, for better height, so that way, she could do her usual back flip into the water, just before diving hands, then head first into the water. Which still amazed Kristy to this day.  
  
Ray kept getting frustrated, with Max and Tyson, since they kept getting in the way of his laps, that he was doing about the pool, and he was getting quite fast at it too.  
  
And then their was Kai, who was leaning against the pool wall, his hair dripping wet, the water making his husky body even more arousing. His glance varied from the splashing idiots, to the frustrated tiger, then to Leah's astonishing dives, then to Silver and Madison who appeared to be laughing at Tyson and Max.... and then back to Kristy, who was sitting quietly, at a round table, with and umbrella stand protecting her from the sun, while she leaned on the table in boredom.  
  
Kai didn't understand why Kristy wasn't in the water.. it was hot out.. and yet she was sitting at a table, in the shade, and even in the shade it was hot.. their was no escaping the heat.  
  
Kristy noticed Kai's confusion as she sighed, and stood up, and slowly made her way to the edge of the pool. She was about to climb in, when she felt two strong arms warp around her, causing her arms to fall to her side, so she could not move any inch of her body, but her feet.  
  
Kristy let out a low growl, "Tyson, let me go!"  
  
Tyson just smirked, as he picked her up, causing Kristy to first gasp, as she began to kick her feet furiously., but some how Tyson managed to drag her to the deep end of the pool.  
  
Kristy let out a shriek as her eyes widened in fear, realizing Tyson's actions. "Tyson NO! Please, put me down!" she wailed, as Kai let out a smirk, knowing Tyson was dead, while Leah stood from the high diving board looking down at the struggling girl in Tyson's arms.  
  
"Okay!" Tyson laughed, as he threw Kristy into the deep water's, far away from the edge, so he wouldn't hurt her head or anything.  
  
"Great, another water fight..." Kai groaned. But then he noticed, something... Kristy was wailing her arms about in the water, as she slowly sunk to the bottom. Something was wrong..... bubbles popped up on the surface, and Kristy did not come up.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai panicked as he swam to the deep end in a matter of seconds (hes a strong swimmer).. Taking in a breath, as he kicked his way to the very bottom of the 3.7meter deep end, to find, struggling Kristy. Kai could hear his ears pop, as he grabbed Kristy's waist, and pushed him self and Kristy to the surface, with one strong kick.  
  
Both Kristy and Kai let out a gasp as they surfaced, Kristy still clinging to Kai for dear life. Her eyes shut tight, as she wheezed, and coughed up water. Kai slowly swam with her to the shallow end where she could touch.  
  
Leah who had dove into the water, just moments before, was now swimming up to Kai and Kristy, "Kissy, I never knew you couldn't swim!"  
  
Kristy exhaled, "I'm an orphan remember? I was never taught!" she scowled slightly, as she let out anther harsh cough.  
  
"Tyson you moron, you could have killed her!" Kai shot Tyson a death glare, to a very stunned Tyson.  
  
"Eeeep!!!! I'm so sorry, Kristy!!!! Forgive me , Oh, Great goddess!" Tyson squealed, as she too glared at him.  
  
After much yelling, and Kai teaching Kristy the basics of swimming, the group decided to head back to the hotel to dry off.  
  
In the elevator, Kai noticed Ray's constant smile, that wouldn't fade...and he knew why too. Ray was so excited about Kai purposing tomorrow, he looked like he was about to burst. Kai kept sending glares in Ray's direction, who kept returning apologetic glances.  
  
Ray was overly excited, he couldn't help, yet he didn't want to reveal Kai's secret either. To change the subject, Kai gave Ray a glare.  
  
"I'm going to train tonight, Kristy. I think it would be best to practice before the match tomorrow." Kai grunted, still glaring at Ray who blushed at his stupid grinning.  
  
"Uh - okay..." she frowned curiously at the two boys, before the elevator stopped, and everyone got off the elevator, except Kai and Kristy, who continued up to the top floor, where the bey dish was.  
  
They spent the whole night training, Kai had beaten her many times in battle as usual, and occasionally Kristy would pull of a win. But it was no doubt that she and KittieFae were getting stronger..  
  
-Morning- Kristy woke early, no longer exhausted from the training she and Kai endured the night before.  
  
Kai was still sleeping silently, when she went to the kitchen for breakfast. She quickly glanced to the Callander n the wall: August 10th.  
  
Not only would the Blade Breaker's battle today... but this was the very day, she and Kai first met at the park in Surrey. Where he and his team saved her from Stephen, Mikey and Henry. Yet she wondered, if Kai would remember.....She sighed heavily in thought, 'Probably not...'  
  
Kai emerged from the bedroom moment's later, dressed, looking sexy as ususal; his hair a complete mess, but sexy all the same.  
  
"Morning!" Kristy smiled happily.  
  
Kai returned an unusual mysterious smile, as he strode over to her to place a kiss on her lips. "Morning" he murmured back with a grin.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Kristy squealed as Kai got himself a cup of coffee, "We are actually battling today! Us, as a team! The Blade Breakers!!"  
  
Kai chuckled softly to himself, as she sat down across from Kristy, "Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Kai glanced across at his koi, "Kristy, I suggest you get dressed! I don't think you want to battle in, THAT!" Kai smirked.  
  
Kristy looked down to see her self still in her bra and boxers, "HOEEEEEEEE!!!" she squealed as she blushed deep red, before sprinting to her room to change.  
  
-Stadium-  
  
"Welcome all to Tokyo, Japan. For the last remaining battle between the Thunder Spinner'z, and the legendary, world champions, the Blade Breaker's!" Jazzman laughed out into his microphone while the audience cheered loudly. "Since this is the last and final battle for all the marbles, all 5 teammates will battle! The best 3 out of 5 wins!"  
  
Kristy stared across at her rival's. 3 girls 2 boys.  
  
Beth, a tall girl, with curly brown hair, that flowed just past her shoulders, stunning green eyes, and the heart of determination.  
  
Damon, the tallest of the team. Dark hair, and deep hazel eyes. Strong build, yet his face seemed just as emotionless as Kai's.  
  
Mitch, the laid back kid, dusty blonde hair, and deep blue orbs for eyes, a cocky grin that could get on anyone's nerves, and a quick mind, sharp tongue, and slightly evil wit.  
  
Atasha, the cute shorter girl of the team. Pretty hazel eyes, and thin blonde slightly curly hair. Stubborn yet strong, yet pretty, and charming.  
  
Then there was Azura, the team captain. Long straight blue hair that flowed past her waist, and deep teal eyes, that glared around the stadium, her soft ivory complection looked soft and delicate, but Kristy knew she was the exact opposite.  
  
(ok im not feeling good I have heat stroke.. so im gonna make the battles brief) GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
Kai had not really been paying any attention at any of the battles at all.. his mind always drifting, to his pocket. The ring. KUSO! (shit) only a few more battles, and he would purpose.. Kai glanced up to see Tyson sulking beside him, for her had faced defeat in the eyes of Beth.  
  
Stupid Git. He always sulks after being over confident and loses. It was his own fault at any rate. He assumed that the girl was a weak imbecile.. but it turned out, that the imbecile was Tyson himself.  
  
Kai's eyes lead to the neko-jin beside Kristy, a triumph grin spread across the tiger's face. He had beat Damon in battle, though it was hard, he managed to pull it off for the team. Ray rarely lost a battle, and when he did, he got frustrated and upset, and always wanted revenge..... baka neko....owell.  
  
Kai glanced up to the battle dish, to see Max facing Atasha. He could tell Max was really frustrated, while Atasha was remaining calm as ever. He watched Max flinch, as his green blade went whizzing past his ear, to land behind him, completely ruined.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" Max yelled angrily, as he picked up his blade, while Atasha walked of rather quietly, with not even a hint of a smirk.  
  
Kai stood, as he made his way to the dish, it was his turn, and he was gonna make this quick, he had other things on his mind, than bladeing.  
  
Mitch glared at Kai, "So you're Hiwatari.. hmm.. you don't look so tuff." He smirked, as he launched his blade with Jazzman's command of Let it Rip.  
  
Kai scowled as he too let his Dranzer blade fly. "Don't waste time Dranzer.. I don't want this battle drawn out. Just finish it NOW!!" Kai yelled loudly.  
  
And within seconds the match was over. Mitch was furious, as Kai recalled his blue blade to his hand, with a 'hmpf', as he stalked back to his team.  
  
Kristy had stood up and stared at Kai as he sat down.  
  
"Win it!" was all he said, as he stared forward, avoiding her gaze, on which she noticed he was slightly red in the cheeks.  
  
Kristy quickly ignored his odd behavior, and approached the dish.  
  
Kai barely registered watching the battle, his mind was focused on the minutes that would follow this final match. Her heart was throbbing uncontrollably, while his stomach had somehow managed to settle itself in his throat. Speechless, and in a cold sweat, as his skin grew paler and paler.  
  
From the distance he could hear Kristy and azura's frantic calls to their bit beasts to win the match.  
  
'KittieFae!!! Glitter Snow attack!!"  
  
"Umi!! Counter it!! Wind's of Dreams!!'  
  
He briefly glanced up to see Kristy large, pure white cat, with wings of glittering ice, and pure sapphire eyes, while it frantically battled a large Wind Spirit, though it looked a lot like a fairy, with flowing lavender hair, soft teal eyes, and a flowing silver dress.  
  
Kai could tell his l\over was desperate.  
  
"KITTIE!! ICY FREEDOM!!"  
  
She rarely used that attack. But the whole stadium went bright white as it glowed a cool icy blue. The stadium quickly turned cold, as the light dimmed.  
  
The beydish was in icy pieces, Azura's blade was frozen solid, while everything around the stadium floor was solid ice, and it glittered brightly from the spot lights above, as they shone down on the spinning aqua blade, revealing a large feline purring lightly, at Kristy's triumph.  
  
"Ladies and gentle men, It seems Kristy and her feline come out victorious.. please let us hear it for our remaining and defending champions, the Blade Breakers!!' Jazzman roared, as the audience cheered loudly.  
  
Kristy stiffled a giggle at the cheers from Max and Tyson, pretending to be cheerleaders. Her gaze turned to the front row, to see Leah, Madison and Silver cheering just as loudly, while bouncing around excitedly.  
  
Kai watched silently as Azura approached Kristy, with a soft smile plastered on her ivory face.  
  
"Great Match!' Kristy extended her hand with a small smile.  
  
"Ya!" Azura returned he gesture taking Kristy's hand, and shook it gently. Before returning to her team, who looked very disappointed at the loss.  
  
Suddenly the whole stadium went pitch black. Kristy could hear many gasps from the audience as the cheering came to a stop. But the darkness did not remain; seconds later she was standing in a very large yet bright spot light, and she could see nothing around or out of the circle of light - but black.  
  
"What the-?" Kristy's voice was down away by Brad Best's voice.  
  
"And now it's time for a special announcement!" his voice echoed around the stadium.  
  
"But I have no announcement!!" Kristy gasped, looking around frantically for any sign of any Blade Breaker.  
  
And she spotted one. Standing just outside the beam of light around her. She could tell with his muscular frame and slate blue hair it was Kai. He looked nervous as he breathed in and out slowly, before taking a few steps forward his eyes not leaving hers.  
  
"Kai? What's going on?!" she asked desperately, looking around the black stadium.  
  
Kai remained silent as he got to one knee.  
  
Kristy's eyes widened as her face went scarlet, "Kai what are you doing?! Stand up!" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Kai shook his head, "Kristy..." his voice echoed throughout the stadium, he was wearing a microphone.  
  
Her heart was racing, he wasn't... 'He cant be!' she thought frantically.  
  
The whole stadium was quiet, too quiet.  
  
"You've been apart of this team for about four years now; And though I'm still a much better Balder than you.." Kai let out a smirk as the audience giggled. Kristy let out a soft smile as he continued, "And though I hate to admit it, you've been apart of my heart since I first laid my eyes on you...."  
  
Kristy drew in a breath watching Kai intensely.  
  
"Here's what I'm trying to get at....Our secret's out today. I love you Kristy... I'm in love with you.....with all my heart...and though I seem cold hearted at time, you changed me forever. You saved me!" Kai glanced to his teammates, their mouths wide open, while Ray sat there grinning before nodding.  
  
Kai nodded back, as he turned back to a very flushed Kristy. "Kristy Pryce...." Kai gently took her hand  
  
Her heart jumped, missing about 2 beats, 'He IS!'  
  
"My angel, my savior....will you...will you marry me??" Kai finally breathed out before slipping the 25k gold ring (too bad it stays at this:P), onto her slender finger, his face equally red.  
  
She could hear a few fan girls burst out crying, others were in a stunned silence.  
  
Kristy herself was breathless, and speechless.  
  
''Well THAT was a shocker!" Brad blurted out in a gasp, while AJ scowled.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kristy glanced down to the ring on her hand, her left hand, on her ring finger...the marriage finger.... then back down at Kai.  
  
Before Kristy could utter one word, the whole stadium was chanting "YES!"  
  
Kai himself was flustered and looked terrified of her reaction, though he managed to keep a smile plastered on his red face Kristy looked up to see her face on the video screen.  
  
Tears were forming in her hazel eyes, she slowly touched her cheek, to find wetness, she didn't even realize she was crying silently.  
  
Her gaze briskly found Kai's auburn orbs, as hazel pools met auburn. More tears fell helplessly. She had never felt this happy, scared or loved in her entire life. Though only 17, she knew she loved Kai, and he loved her back. This proved it...he was far too stubborn and cold form him to do this involuntarily, as if forced.....he was true.. He meant every word from the past 4 years that left his mouth. He loved her for all her worth. And Kristy knew it.  
  
"Oh Kai..." she whispered lightly at the thought, exhaling deeply. She gingerly threw her arms around him, like two snakes wrapping themselves around his neck, making them both topple to the ground.  
  
'Yes!" she whispered, as more tears streamed from her face.  
  
She could fell Kai sigh in relief beneath her, as he too wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her closer.  
  
This was the sweetest thing he had ever done for her, he didn't care who knew about them. He loved her, and she loved him, and at that moment, that was all that mattered.  
  
********************  
  
HYLO'z.. gomen nasai.. major writers blok..... I had to finally finish this scene... soo sorry.. ill be updating more frequently now.. love u all!! R+R  
  
L8ter Dayz Oh yea, Street Blader sieries is back.. remeber to read it.. Lunar-Heart is back :D ^_^  
  
mystic-water 


	4. WOW!

hey looks whos back with the VI series..ya sorry for the wait..the next update shud be the prequel. I've been pre-occcupied with fics from Lunar- Heart's Street Blader...my "red raider to neko girl" has got me hooked, and my "a show blader is born" is wut ive been concentrating on..sorry... i just needed a change!!  
  
anywho heres the next chapter u have all been waiting for.. no they arent getting married yet...trust me that will come in time... u just have to wait! muahaha..sorry but this chap is short... koz is late..like 3am  
  
~~~~  
  
WOW!!! (chap 4)  
  
~~~~  
  
Kristy and Kai were now both sitting up right starng at eachother, they were both still sitting on the ground of the Stadium, just as the lights came back on. And Kristy could fully see the expressions of everyone.  
  
Tyson was in utter shock, he looked pale. While Max's mouth kept opening and shutting. While Ray..he didn't seem surprised..he was beaming down at Kai. He must have known ahead of time. Leah's was a mixture of shock, happyness, and tears. While Maddison and Silver were, just like Max, awe- struck. None of them had seen it comming, well maybe Ray..but still.  
  
The stadium, had much less the same expression as her teammates and friends. While fan girls sobbed hysterically, knowing Kai was officially taken. Yep he was all her's. Kristy Hiwatari, hmm she liked the ring to that.  
  
Kai reached over to her, and gently brushed away her silent tears, his touch, still ever soft. The caress of his hand on her cheek, still leaving her forever breathless, like every other time. She had never seen him so relieved, so happy before.  
  
He seemed so relaxed now that she answered him, those blue triangle tattoo's of his that made him look untouchable every waking moment of the day, suddenly had a new face to them. He was no longer untouchable, he was all hers, he was touchable, that forbiddeness was suddenly gone in this moment. And she did something, she never would have done before.  
  
She gently trailed a fringer down his now touchable cheek, letting it slide over the tattos in a soft subtle motion. She had never dared to touch his ttto's before, they had always mad him that much more sexier, that much more untouchable, unreachable. And now, she could finally reach out and touch him. He belonged to her now.  
  
She briskly withdrew her hand before leaning over, to softly kiss his lips, no, kiss her lips. Kai'slips were hers now. Every inch of him. Every breath, every scent, every breath-taking kiss. It was hers. He was hers.  
  
Kristy drew back a little, enjoying, no saviouring this moment, "I love you." she whispered softly.  
  
"I love you more!" he laughed. God, she loved his laugh so much, she couldn't help but smile back. He rarely laughed openly like this, but then again, love could do that to people.  
  
He was no longer the cold, and solitude, bluenette everyone was used to. His heart of ice, had slowly melted away, his cold exterior had disolved away, his unforgiving angry mask was lifted, and thrown away. And in this breath taking moment, he was Kai Hiwatari, a boy who loved, a boy who cared, a boy who would give his life, his soul just to keep her save. For once in his life he had let go of his mask, and for once in 15 years, he was himself, his true self again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Hotel Room~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU TOLD RAY?? AND NOT ANY OF US?!?!" Tyson screeched angrily.  
  
"He was the only one I could trust with the secret.." Kai shrugged.  
  
"It's too late anyway Tyse. We are already engaged!" Kristy laughed lightly, while leaning her head on her fiancee's shoulder. Kristy has to restrain a giggle, fiancee, ooh that sounded soo good. 'Kai's my fiancee...'  
  
"But Kristy! He's saying he don't trust anyone but you and RAY!!!" Tyson whined, breaking Kristy's thoughts, "I'M TRUSTWORHTY KAI!!!"  
  
Kristy groaned, while Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tyson..will you please..SHUT UP?!?!" Leah hissed angrily glaring daggers at Tyson...and once again with the raise of tone in her voice. Tyson's glass of champaigne splashed all over him.  
  
"Wha-?" Tyson blinked, as the beveraged splashed in his face, "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Leah gasped loudly, clasping her hands over her mouth, 'Shit, there are gunna be questions now...'  
  
Max looked frantic, his gaze followed from Leah to Tyson.  
  
While Ray, Madison and Silver were all in a stunned silence, staring at a very dumbfounded Tyson.. Silver had gotten wet too, her skirt was now a bit damp. But Tyson was soaked, and smelt strongly like champaigne.  
  
Kristy was now staring at Kai who had tensed slightly at the incident. But Kai jsut glared at Leah, his eyes not leaving hers.  
  
Leah swallowed hard, she was able to brush it off with the others, but Kai..he never forgets...he knew somehting was up, "I -uh.."  
  
Kai's glare didn't ease up, in fact it intensified, Kristy was now worried, and her glancings were from Kai to Leah. What was up?  
  
Leah gulped quickly, "I need to go, I'm getting really tired..uh- night guys!" she said briskly before standing immeadiately and rushing out the door.  
  
Kai growled slightly when Max stood up.  
  
"I should go too you guys, Congratz again you two. Uh- g'night." Max stuttered, before following Leah back to their room.  
  
Tyson groaned as he glared after Leah, "Well now I need a shower before I go to be, I'm going too.. night guys. And congratz..I guess!" he smiled warmly at Kristy and Kai.  
  
Silver quickly gave Kristy a hugg wishing her 'Congradulations' before she follwoed Tyson back to their room.  
  
Madison sighed too, "Ya it's been a long day. We should go too. Leave the fiancees, to their alone time!" she giggled, while Ray beamed proudly.  
  
'I'm soo happy for you both!" she smiled warmly, giving Kristy a BIG warm hug.  
  
"Thanks Maddy." Kristy hugged her friend back.  
  
Madison stood up, and leaned over to Kai giving hima peck on the cheek, "You treat her good!" she smiled brightly.  
  
Kai laughed lightly before smiling back, "Of course." and with that they hugged.  
  
Kristy was now standing up talking to Ray smileing down at Maddy and Kai.  
  
"Never in all the years I've known Kai, has he ever been this warm and friendly to anyone..I mean even Madison...and he's even tolerating Tyson more..You really made him happy Kristy." He gave Kristy a light grin.  
  
Kristy smiled fondly at her friends, "I'm so greatful for you all..." she turned to face Ray, "It was the least I could do, cure the sour-puss so to speak, for taking care of me all these years, for saving me..."  
  
Ray smiled brightly, "It was a fair trade then!" he laughed, as he and Kristy hugged, "Congratz kiddo, you'r gunna make him soo happy, if anyone deserves eachother, it's you both. He needs you, and you need him. I'm very happy for you both."  
  
"Thank's Ray!" Kristy smiled, as she burried her face into his shoulder, "You all mean the world to me." she giglged as they parted. "So when are you gunna pop the question?"  
  
Ray blushed bright red, "I..uh..."  
  
Kristy let out a laugh, patting Ray on the back.  
  
"I'll switch ya Ray!" Kai smirked from behind, as Madison stood beside him, smiling at Ray and Kristy.  
  
Ray smirked back, "Fine by me!" and with that, Kai pushed Madison into Ray, and Ray did the same to Kristy.  
  
"Wha-? HEY!" both girls protested at the same time, glaring up at their lovers, while the boys only returned a sheepish grin.  
  
"G'night guys!" Ray smiled, while Madison nodded, leaving Kristy and Kai alone once again.  
  
Kristy sighed deeply, as the door gently shut. She slowly turned and sat back in the couch in exhaustion.  
  
"What?" Kai questioned, already knowing what was on her mind.  
  
"Leah..soethings wrong with her.. We aren't as close as we used to be. I'm getting worried Kai... I mean weird things keep happening when she raises her voice, specially at Tyson." she sighed heavily, just as Kai leaned down in front of her, leaning on the couch slightly.  
  
"How about be deal with it tomorrow morning... there's nothing we can do right now, so why dont you come to bed.." Kai gave a light smile.  
  
"I don't know Kai," Kristy hesitated, before she was cut off by Kai's lips on hers.  
  
"Did that change your mind?" Kristy just blinked at Kai, "C'mon... " he grinned, as he took ehr hand while he slowly stood up, "I need to celebrate with my fiancee." he smiled down at his love.  
  
Kristy let out a giggle at the word, as she stood up, and allowed Kai to lead her to the bedroom.  
  
~~Bedroom~~  
  
"Kai!" she giggled, as she stumbed back onto the bed,w hile Kai advanced on her, "Stop it.. I'm tired!" she whined.  
  
Kai just growled suductivly, as he crawled on top of her, their noses nearly touching.  
  
"Do you know how sexy you are?" Kristy smirked up at Kai.  
  
"Yes!" he laughed, causing Kristy to roll her eyes.  
  
"Oh, so now its going to your thick skull of yours is it?"  
  
Kai smirked again, as he gently kissed her nose, "But you love me anyway."  
  
Kristy was getting more and more shocked, never in his life had Kai ever acted this way before. He was someone completely different, "Of course I love you..but your changing, very suddenly." Kristy sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down on top of her.  
  
"Well don't get used to it.. I'm only gunna be like this for tonight, on our wedding night and honeymoon..then after that, I'm back to the same old Kai...cold, mean, solitude.." Kai was cut off by Kristy.  
  
"Sexy..untouchable...strong silent Kai, the Kai I fell in love with." She smiled warmly up at him, before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Kristy briskly pulled back, to look back up at Kai's lust-filled eyes. "Did you know that your, sexy, cold, untouchable attitude turns me on...that's why I fell for you..I wanted something that I couldn't get without a challenge...thats what I love about you Kai, your not like other guys who just want girls for sex....in fact you hated girls, which made me want you more..." Kristy said softly.  
  
"I didn't 'hate' girls... they just got in the way of my training..you didn't though..cause you werea a blader too, you were stong, bold, and you didn't back down to anyone... which I wasn't very used to girls doing, and it was kinda sexy...plus, what makes you and I both alike, is we are both orphans, neither of us has ever really expeirianced a happy childhood..that's what makes us close, we know eachothers deepest feelings and emotions. And I fell in love...I never thought I could ever do that, Ray was right, I was surprised myself, when I fell in love with you. You must be one hell of a girl to break that cold exterior of mine." he laughed lightly.  
  
"Why me though? I mean there are other girl blader's around...like Mariah and Emily..but you didn't fall for them." Kristy smirked at Kai's paled face.  
  
"Don't even compare yourself to them!" he shuddered.  
  
"Be nice!" Kristy hissed back, playfully hitting him once. She knew Kai hated those two girls, but they didn't bother Kristy, they were great friends, 'I still don't get why he despises them anyway..' she sighed inwardly.  
  
Kai suddenly, started to kiss Kristy's neck, softly, but forcefully. Causing her to moan lightly, "Kai...as much as your turning me on.." she giggled, "I'm tired..."  
  
Kai stopped to look down at his lover, "No, you'll be tired when we are done." he smirked evilly, as he continued to suckle and kiss her neck. He slowly made his way to around her chest, but wasn't given full access, for she was wearing a low shirt, that just barely exposed a top portion of her breasts.  
  
"Kai!" she gasped in a moan, "Gawd, why do you have to be so sexy...." she growled, as he looked up at her with a playful yet childish glint in his eyes.  
  
Kristy rolled her eyes, "You're lucky you asked me to marry you, other wise I would be sleeping right now.. but only this once..tommorrow...you let me sleep in!"  
  
Kai grinned, "Deal." he smirked, as he passionately kissed her, "Tell me you don't enjoy this!" he growled.  
  
"Mmmm...No, I love this..." she giggled in a moan, as she held her lover closer. "I love you Kai Hiwatari..." she whispered softly.  
  
Kai looked up at her, with auburn lust-filled eyes, staring down into hazel pools, "I love you just as much Kristy soon-to-be Hiwatari." he smiled back softly, before taking her away in another breath taking kiss.  
  
~~~~  
  
woooh! things are getting hot in here.. hoed u liked..sorry again for the wait.. (L) ya all..gottta go.. im trying to update as much as i kan..koz skool starts on tues..love ya (special thanks to...Lunar, Shaz, Lexc, Sapphy, Shadow, Scarlet_witch41, and all my other faithful reviwers, whom i will mention in the next update! love ya all!!!)  
  
R+R  
  
L8ter Dayz....ja ne....  
  
G'nyte!!  
  
mystic-water 


	5. Leah's Secret

*GASPS* 08-30-03 since my last update!! omg im soo sorry. ive beeen sooo busy!!!! ok. im gunna start updating more i promise... that is, if you still remember me and this fic. i doubt it im sooo sooorrry!!!  
  
-_-;  
  
anyway ive decided to make Innocent dreams 10 chappies long. i have too many commitments!! anywho OWTF (on with the fic, if u still remember that either...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leah's Secret (Chap 5)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As promised, Kai let Kristy sleep in from the nights "aftermath". How ever, he took this oppertunity to make his way to Max and Leahs room.  
  
As he stood out side the door he listened silently, as he strained his ears to listen.  
  
"I can't face them Max! I just can't! They will for sure ask questions now!" Kai could hear Leah trying to bargin with her partner.  
  
"Leah, you can't just hide away like this! I'm surprised you've held out this long. You need to tell them, Leah!"  
  
"I cant Maxy.. I just cant... It was hard enough explaining it to you alone!" Leah's voice was quivvering on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's getting worse hun, you saw what happens when you lose your temper! Who knows what else it will react to!?"  
  
"But-"  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Kai had heard enough, he was scowling, he knew Leah was hiding something from them, and she was going to explain it, whether she was prepared for it or not.  
  
He heard Leah gasp and whisper at Max not to open the door. "Tate!! Topp!! Open this door! I know you are in there! Don't make me kick it down! Max open it now!" He bellowed, as he banged on the door.  
  
The door swung open, Max glanced away shamefully, and Leah took a few steps back, tears were in her eyes, "Explain yourself Leah, or I will go and fetch the others!" he slammed the door behind him, he didnt like being this mean with Leah, but it was time she fessed up.  
  
"I-" Leah choked on a sob, glancing away from Kai's pericing gaze, "I-"  
  
"You what? What is getting worse? What was Max talking about- and yes I was eavesdropping - so don't try and fucking deny it, and explain yourself!" Kai snapped, interuppting a shaking Leah.  
  
Max lead her to the couch, "Leah, it's time they know the truth..."  
  
Leah bit her lip, wiping her tears away, before timidly glancing at Kai, "When I was only six, I lost my bit beast Charmer, in a horrible battle, the shock was over whelming, all I remember was waking up in the hospital a week later, recovering from a coma." Leah paused, but with one stern glare from Kai, she continued.  
  
"Things began to happen after I woke up... I was able to move things without knowing it... I began hearing voices... I was only six, I was confused and scared-" Leah choked, wiping tears away again, "Finally, I got fed up with everything, I yelled at myself, at the voices of the faint whispers I was hearing, but when I yelled, it responded."  
  
Kai raised an eye brow, but remained silent as Leah continued.  
  
"The voices claimed to be Charmer, but I told it to leave me alone, I wouldn't believe it - perhaps it was because I was too young. I told it to go away because it was hurting people - suddenly the voices stopped, everything stopped-" Leah paused again, glancing at max, who placed a hand on her shoulder, "-and it never came back...."  
  
Kai stared at Leah before breaking the silence, "Until now?" he quirked an eye brow.  
  
Leah shook her head, "The voices never returned, but my telekinetic ability's still remained because Charmer was still within me. So by the age of seven I learned how to control my powers and kept it secret ever since..." Leah sighed, "However, when I get really depressed - or angry as I have just discoverd, - Charmer feels my pain, and makes me take it out on things around me... I don't mean to - it just - happens..."  
  
Kai folded his arm, glancing around the room, avoiding eye contact with either Max or Leah, "I'm surprised: I would have thought Kristy would have been the first to know."  
  
Leah shook her head, "Max found out by accident. I was too ashamed to even admit it to Kristy, and I felt ten times worst when she died, because I never got the chance to tell her my true secret."  
  
"And now, what do you plan to do?" Kai quirked an eye brow, glaring at Leah.  
  
Leah glanced away from his auburn gaze, "I suppose, I should tell them..." she said quietly.  
  
"You suppose?" Kai scowled, as Leah shut her eyes tight at his tone, he knew she was feeling guilty, but he wanted that guilt to grow stronger, "You've kept this for, what? 4 fucking years form this team, and god knows how long you've kept it from Kristy. I think she deserves to know, Topp!"  
  
"I..I know... I'll go tell Kristy now..." Leah muttered quietly, striding past Kai holding her breath as she did so, almost afraid of his reactions- leaving Max and Kai alone.  
  
Kai snorted, crossing his arms, preparing to leave.  
  
"That was harsh Kai.." Max's voice paused Kai for a moment.  
  
Kai glanced over his shoulder, "You shouldn't talk, Max." He scowled, "You're just as guilty for keeping this secret."  
  
"She asked me not to tell!!" Max yelled angrily in defense, "Ok, I love Leah, I'm not gunna betray her like that!"  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed, "But you would betray your team and your friends?" he raised an eye brow, and 'hn'ed when Max didn't reply. Kai gave Max a glare, before leaving to go down to the lobby.  
  
~~~  
  
It had been nearly an hour since Kai left to leave Leah alone to talk to Kristy about her "powers", when Kristy had strolled up to him. Kai was sitting on the couch, as he glanced up from his magazine.  
  
She looked kind of shaken but relieved.  
  
"Sit."  
  
It was more-less an order, but Kristy sat beside him anyway. She exhaled, and leaned agisnt his chest, when he pulled her closer. "Thanks Kai... For getting Leah to confess.." she smiled softly.  
  
"You okay?" Kai asked softly.  
  
Kristy nodded, "Its kinda shocking... but yeah.. I'm ok... I'm just glad nothing serious is wrong with her..."  
  
Kai nodded in understanding, as he kissed the top of her head affectionatly.  
  
~~~~  
  
It's short I know, but that's why i'm updating two short chappies for an apolopgy!!! im so sorry this took so long!!! 


	6. Blossoming Romances

ello ello again! ^_^ yay another chappie!! im sorry again for the wait!! hehehe i like this chappies name!! dont worry ull like this chappie.  
  
OWTF  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blossoming Romances (Chap 6)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been about 5 months since Leah's confession. Kai and Kristy had gotten married in October, and the Blade Breakers had each proposed to their girls, from the time between August and January. But so far, Kai and Kristy, and Ray and Madison were the only newly weds.  
  
Kristy Hiwatari, not only smiled at her own name now, but bristled in happiness at the thought of ehr wedding day- the day she and Kai exchanged their vows...  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Kai looked stunning in his black tuxedo, he was trying not to blush to, but he failed miserably. He drew in a deep breath, as he slid the golden ring onto her slender finger.  
  
"I, Kai, take you, Kristy, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be the one I will always desire, the one whom I will share my life with, and my one true love. On this day, I give to you, in the presence of God and these witnesses, my pledge to stay by your side as your husband..." Kai paused a moment, staring deeply into her tear glistened, hazel eyes, "In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, through the good and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation; I will honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
  
Kristy smiled warmly, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she knew he meant every word. Kristy bit her lower lip, and slid her golden ring onto his ring finger.  
  
"And I, Kristy, take you, Kai, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will always desire me, the one whom I will share my life with, and my one true love. On this day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife." Kristy grinned too as her cheeks turned equally red as her Fiancee's, this was it, "In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, not just beyblading," Kristy smiled at this as she continued, "Laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and I promise to never leave your side as long as we both shall live."  
  
After their exchanging of vows, and a few words from the priest, Kai was told "You may now kiss your bride." and he did so, quite eagerly. Throughout the whole ceromony, neither of the two could stop grinning- they were all giddy like children at a candy store.  
  
Kai grabbed Kristy by the waist and pulled her in close, so he could share a passionate loving kiss with her. As their lips touched everyone attending the wedding began to "w00t", clap and cheer.  
  
Kristy was now, Kristy Hiwatari, and nothing was keeping her away from her love.  
  
::Flashback ends::  
  
Kristy placed her left hand over her stomch, the golden ring on her ring finger, sparkling in the late afternoon light. She was now about 6 months pregnant. And because Kai didn't want to know the sex of their baby, she hadn't seen much of the ultrsounds. But that was fine by her. She knew already, that she loved the thing that was growing inside of her.  
  
But she wasnt the only one who was pregnant. Madison was now about 4 months pregnant, Leah was only about 2 months, and Kristy had just found out the night before that Silver was about 3-4weeks pregnant as well. It was a nice feeling knowing that when she got her wierd cravings for odd foods, that her friends would also behave the same way. So in general, Kristy didnt feel like an idiot.  
  
Leah was getting uneasy though, ever since her pregnacy, her telekinetic abilitys were growing less frequent. And she had an odd feeling that Charmer was slowly leaving her and transferring into her daughter - yes, she and Max wanted to know what they were having. It gaave them more time to think of names  
  
At the moment, Kristy was in the waiting room of the ultrasound testing area, Madison was just having a routine check up, and Kristy oliged to go with her friend.  
  
Madison came out a few minutes later, as Kristy stood up. "The doctor says he's doing fine." Madison smiled softly, as she and Kristy made their way out to the street. Madison knew it was aboy, although Ray didnt, he wanted to be like Kai and have it as a surprise. Madison howevere was less patient and Ray gave her premission to know on account that she wouldn't tell him.  
  
"That's great!" Kristy grinned back, as they walked towards the Days Hotel which was just up the street.  
  
"Ray and I are thinking about eloping next week...is that ok?" Madison suddenly asked, catching her friend off guard.  
  
"Eloping?! Really?" Kristy gasped, side-glancing to her friend.  
  
Madison nodded silently, blushing lightly at the thought of marriage.  
  
"I don't blame you Maddy'..." Kristy let out a sigh, "All the planning and everything, it puts out a lot of stress."  
  
"So then you dont mind?" Madison asked again hopefully.  
  
Kristy smiled softly, "Why would I mind? And why are you asking me, like its all up to me?"  
  
"Well, I already told the other girls, and they said they didn't mind either..." Madison blushed.  
  
Kristy laughed, as they entered the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Um, Kristy... did it feel this surreal, when Kai brought up the topic of marriage?" Madison asked quietly, as Kristy pressed the 'up' button of the elevator.  
  
"No," Kristy shrugged, as Madison frowned, "He never brought it up... He just suddenly one day asked me at the tournament!" Kristy gave Madison a knowing look, "It was so out of the blue. But it was so romantic. I'm glad he asked me when he did, because I was beginning to have doubts as to where we, as a couple, were going in life."  
  
"But why question it, if you loved him?" Madison asked queitly, as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"I questioned it, because I was afraid of being hurt if he suddenly just left me..." Kristy smiled saddly, "You know how Kai's reputation was before we met the Blade Breakers, he was cold, mean, wasn't fond of girls, or anyone for that matter- and he certainly didnt love." Kristy shrugged, but suddenly smiled, "Your lucky Maddy, when Ray began to talk about marriage, at least it was a sign that he wasnt going anywhere and he wanted to spend his life with you..."  
  
Madison nodded with a frown, "You mean, you doubted if Kai wanted to spend his life with you?"  
  
Kristy frowned, as they walked out into the hallway and down to their rooms, "Wouldn't you? Yeah, I mean, we were just out of high school, but after being with him that long... And remembering how he was before I met him... -but that doesnt matter now. He loves me, and I now know he isn't going any where." she winked playfully to Madsion as she opened the door.  
  
"Yeah. Well, when dealing with Kai- he's so bloody unpredicatable. But I'm glad it all worked out for you both," Madison winked, back, "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye" Kristy waved to Madison as she shut the door, turning around to see- "Kai?!?"  
  
Kai had a smug look on his face, "What did Maddy mean, by I'm so unpredicatable?"  
  
Kristy playfully punched him in the arm, "Don't scare me like that you baka!" she sighed, "It's nothing, just girl stuff." she smiled softly, "Besides scaring me like that isn't good for the baby!" she teased.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that what the doctor said? I highly doubt that, Kristy." he laughed, as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
Kristy pouted, and sat beside her husband, snuggling agaisnt him, "Okay fine, it's not good for my heart!"  
  
Kai just laughed lightly, and gently kissed the top of Kristy's head, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." he smirked.  
  
Kristy smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around Kai's stomach, "Kai......"  
  
Kai frowned at her sing-song tone. This usually meant she wanted a "favour", "No!"  
  
"But I didn't even ask it yet!" Kristy complained laoudly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!!! I'm craving Ice cream! You should spoil me, I AM eating for two you know?" Kristy pouted.  
  
Kai growled, he hated it when she used the "eating-for-two" excuse on him, it made him feel bad for the baby.... Kai grumbled as he stood up, "You lucky I love you." he scowled.  
  
Kristy's grin grew wide, "Sankyuuuuuu---" she laughed.  
  
~~Hallway~~  
  
Kai shut the door behind him getting ready, to go down to the lobby, only to meet with Ray, Max and Tyson. He raised an eye brow, "You too?"  
  
"Yeah.." Ray muttered, "She's craving a sundae..."  
  
Max grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Leah just wants candy...anything sweet..."  
  
"I don't get why I'm out here! Silver isn't even THAT far along!!" Tyson said sheepishly, as he followed his team to the elevator.  
  
Ray and Max sweatdropped as Kai scowled, "Tyson... Silver isn't craving anything is she? You just want to go down tot he bloody buffet, dont you?"  
  
"Heh'..."  
  
*SWEAT DROP* --- *FALLS OVER*  
  
~~~~  
  
hehe i liked the ending to this chappie XD im soo sorry i hoped u liked this short chappies. gomen!!!  
  
L8ter DAyz  
  
mystic-water 


End file.
